


Wobble

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [51]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge is in the med center and bored out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wobble

The med center was one of the most boring places on base, but Wedge was stuck there until further notice, according to the med techs and the base’s lone doctor. There wasn’t enough bacta in supply to use for simple illnesses like the one he had contracted.

He hadn’t felt sick, but when his balance went out and he could only wobble down the hall, clutching at the wall for balance, he knew he had to get checked out. Balance was extremely important when flying, and was one of the key factors in having a feel for the orientation of a fighter craft. Fortunately he had made it to the med center without Wes seeing him, or he would never have heard the end of it. He probably had been moving as though he were extremely drunk.

Now he was being treated, and the painkillers and antibiotics made him feel better, but he was bored out of his mind. The rest of the squadron was being lead through maneuvers with Luke, and would probably be busy until late afternoon. He sighed and turned onto his side to face the wall opposite the doorway. This base didn’t offer much to look at; no windows and no murals or staff artwork to draw interest. Wedge closed his eyes and tried to escape into sleep, only to jolt awake again after a few minutes.

“Wedge, psst. Are you awake?” Wes did a poor job of whispering, and Wedge thought about pretending to sleep just to avoid the possibility of being annoyed, but decided finally that he was bored enough to answer. He rolled onto his back and looked up at his friend to hear what else Janson would say.

“I brought you something.” Wes held up a datapad. “I thought that you might want something to do. I loaded a bunch of games and a couple holonovels that the squad recommended.” He came closer to hand the pad over to Wedge.

“Thanks Wes, I’ve been really bored. This will help. Shouldn’t you be heading for a briefing now though? I appreciate this, a lot, but I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

Wes waved a hand dismissively. “Hobbie is covering for me, and I’ll cover for him later. I should go or Luke might catch on though.” He waved again before ducking back out of the room.

The datapad was a great distraction and Wedge played several single-player games before starting one of the holonovels. He was given a tasteless lunch, and resumed reading before it was finished. It was almost dinner before he had another visitor.

Hobbie showed up, silently, and held up a pitcher in one hand and a small basket in the other. “Don’t worry, I got permission from the med tech first, and you can have this if you want it. The mess staff let me take a few things for you. It isn’t much, but I know what med center food is like.”

“Hobbie, come in. You don’t have to worry, I’m sure it’s great, thank you. What exactly is it?” Wedge watched as Hobbie set both things on the tray next to the bed.

“Just some fruit juice and crisp breads, with a little fruit spread. My mother always had me eat this when I was sick. Easy on the stomach, but still tastes good.” He shrugged, seeming to be embarrassed. “I shouldn’t stay. Wes is covering for me, and force know what kind of excuses he has been telling Luke.”

“Sure, I understand. Thanks, Hobbie. I mean it, I really appreciate the food.” Hobbie gave him a rare smile, and left quickly. Wedge really did appreciate the food, but ate slowly as he continued reading. If he hadn’t been feeling sick it would have been an enjoyable way to spend the evening.

Wedge was surprised that it took so long for anyone else to visit, but Tycho came soon before the med staff switched to night shift and the patients had lights-out. He carried a datapad like the one Wes brought earlier in one hand and the other was hidden behind his back.

“Luke asked me to give this to you.” He handed the pad to Wedge, and it was glanced over quickly.

“Work? You know I think I prefer the visits I got from Wes and Hobbie. They brought me better gifts.” Wedge smiled and set the pad aside. “I think I need to talk to Luke about doing his own reports too.”

“I’d like to be there when you do that.” Tycho laughed, and brought his other hand out from behind his back. “I brought something better too. I grabbed this from our room before coming here.” He wiggled the stuffed bantha between them. “I thought that you might like to have this.”

Wedge grinned, holding out a hand to take the toy. Wes had given it to him the month before, as a joke, but he was finding that it was a comfort to have something small and soft to pet. Of course he wasn’t going to tell Wes that, but Tycho had shared a room with him long enough to notice. “Thanks. I sleep better when I have him.”

“I know.” Tycho glanced toward the door, hearing the techs shooing people away down the hall. “It sounds like it is closing time, but I’ll stop by again tomorrow. Get better soon, okay, Luke doesn’t know how to control us without you watching his back.” He gave Wedge a casual salute and disappeared down the hall.

He was feeling better, maybe good enough to be released the next day, but until then, Wedge snuggled up with the stuffed toy, holding the datapad from Wes in his other hand and read until he fell asleep.


End file.
